Being Human
by Overwhelming Seasons
Summary: Inspired by TV show Being Human. AU. Attempting to live normal lives as ordinary people is the most abnormal thing anyone could do under their circumstances. Trying to be and live alongside humans only leads to danger, pain, and sadness and regret for Ghost Hinata, Vampire Sasuke , and Nine-tailed fox Naruto. Can the they co-exist together or will their past forever haunt them?


**Hello, and thank you for take your time to read this fic. After months of debating, I thought it was time to write my own fanfiction. This fic is inspired by the British and American adaption TV show, Being Human. Following the lives of eighteen year old Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzamaki as they struggle to live normal lives while battling their inner demons as a vampire, ghost, and a nine-tailed fox while trying and figuring out exactly who and what they are. Enjoy.**

***12/3/13 update because I realized I typed certain words wrong and forgot that Hinata shouldn't be able to touch otherwise it'll ruin my whole plan lol.***

* * *

**Being Human**

_Chapter 1: The Ghost_

Thick and opaque clouds. The harsh pounding of rain. Dark clothes and umbrellas. Tears escaping the half lidded eyes of mourners as their cheeks stung a rough crimson color.

That's what I wanted. That's what I needed.

Instead I received small smiles and laughter. The warm crisp air swaying the bouquet of white roses. The vibrant sun caressing pale faces.

This was to be expected.

I always wanted people to be cheerful. I wanted them to feel content. I wanted them to remember me as a blessing, a reason to have a smile on their face. I wanted everyone to be happy.

But this was too much. This was too overwhelming.

How could they be happy while they stared down at my lifeless body? The paleness of my cheeks and the coldness of my hands.

Why was everything so happy when all I wanted was despair.

I guess this can't be helped.

I stood next to my body, where it was placed inside of a white casket. I was dressed in a_ mofuku (1)_ with matching sandals. My long hair was elegantly pulled up in a tight bun and a soft shade of pink lipstick shimmered on my lips. I admit I looked beautiful, as if I wasn't dead, but peacefully sleeping. Like at anytime I could awaken and laugh like I always do.

This could never happen though. I knew it couldn't. Hell, I was still wearing the same outfit I wore before... that day. That last day before I turned...well into...this.

To be honest I don't even remember what happened. One minute I'm at home with my father and little sister Hanabi and next everything in our house was packed in large boxes and my family acted like I didn't even exist.

**Flashback:**

* * *

_Yawning I stretched my arms and walked down stairs._

_"Goodmorn-"_

_"Wait, what's going on?"_

_The whole living room almost completely vacant. The area where the sofa once occupied was now replaced by a stack of boxes. The walls were bare, free from family pictures. Everything that was placed inside the living room was now gone._

_Walking into the empty kitchen I found Hanabi sitting on a chair. She stared down, her hair concealing her face as she fumbled with her hands._

_"Hey Hanabi, what's going on? Why is everything gone...packed?"_

_Nothing..._

_"Are we moving? Did father tell you this?"_

_Again nothing..._

_"Hanabi...are you okay?"_

_"Hanabi?"_

_I waved my hand in her face. Still nothing. She's was sitting there almost lifeless. _

_Gently__ I placed stretched my hands towards her._

_But before I could touch her she suddenly rose from the chair __and walked away into the living room._

_"Wait Hanabi where are you going?"_

_Running into the living room I noticed my father. I began to walk towards him._

_"F-Father what's going on? Why is everything gone? What's wrong with Hanabi she's not say-"_

_"Hanabi, are you almost done? We leave tomorrow. Everything must be packed by tonight."_

_Again Hanabi said nothing. She stared at the ground as tears began to pour down her pale face and she began to tremble._

_"...Hanabi." I said._

_My father sighed and closed his eyes._

_"Look Hanabi, I know your upset by Hinata's death. I am too, but it's been two months now. She wouldn't want us to be like this. You know she would want us to smile, to be happy."_

_My eyes widened. I felt as if my knees were about to give out. I couldn't breathe properly. My throat felt as if I was being strangled, no words could escape from my mouth._

_I'm dead._

* * *

**End of flashback**

Taking one last glance at my frail body, I began to walk away from my own funeral.

"I can't take this anymore." I said as tears swelled in my eyes.

"No one can, when they first see their body."

I stopped and turned left.

There stood an unfamiliar old woman. Her face was aged with time as I observed the countless wrinkles on her face.

She was wearing a traditional _white mofuku (2)_which I only seen in books and pictures.

Her gray hair was also pulled up in a neat bun.

To say the least I was in complete shock.

"O-oh kami! Y-you can see me? I mean actually see me!"

"Of course I can dear, I am speaking to you right now am I?"

I stood there in disbelief. This can't be happening. No one has been ever to see me since I died. I must be hallucinating after being alone for so long.

I'm imaging people to cure my loneliness. I'm must be losing it.

"You're not crazy, if that's what you're thinking." She said.

My eyes grew wide.

"But...how are you able to see me? No one else have."

"Ahhh, that's because dear, I'm just like you." She said.

"Just like me?"

"Dead."

"...oh. I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for dear. I saw you staring at your own casket over there." She pointed her finger in the direction I came from.

"I thought I would be nice and explain things for you. You seem very confused and lost."

I said nothing.

She smiled at me, "Well first things first. You are dead. Something you've already figured out. As a spirit you know that no one can see or hear you, don't you?"

"Yes, I've known that for a while." I said.

"Good! That means all that's left of you to do is to ascend to heaven. To do that you must find your door."

"My...door? What does that mean?"

"A door is what awaits us spirits after we die. It leads us into the next stage of our existence. The afterlife."

"So you mean that door, my door is what will lead me to... heaven?"

"Yes, that's right."

"But, h-how do I find it?"

"Well that's the easy dear. You usually find it in the place where you died."

I looked at the ground and began to point my fingers together. A bothersome habit I adopted when I was younger, when I was nervous.

"I-I actually don't really know where or how I died. All I can remember was waking up in my house and nothing before that..."

The old lady stared at me for a while and proceeded to close her eyes.

"Well than this will be harder for you."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"When you die, especially unexpectedly, you have unresolved issues left in this world. Without facing and resolving your issue you can't find your door and pass on. When you do, your door will appear to you and you can crossover. Usually most ghost know even if it's just little patches, how they died and all that's left for them to do is resolve their problems, but for you it's different. In order to find your door you must find out how you died and solve the lingering events from your past. Only then you'll be able to go to the afterlife."

I soaked in all the information she told me. This was all just too much. Its too heavy for my heart to bear.

First I died and know I have to figure out the thing that's been causing not only me, but my family, pain! I don't know if I could even do this...

But...

but knowing that I could go to the place where my dear mother lives maybe it's worth the pain I might endure.

Taking a deep breath I said, "...I don't even know where to start."

The old lady gave me another smile. "Well you said you woke up in your house correct?'

"Yes I did."

"Then go back to your home. Look for clues or stay their for a while. See if it can jog up anything from your memory."

"Okay, it's worth a try...thank you."

"No problem dear, now excuse me it seems like it is time for me to go."

"Huh?"

She walked passed me and as I turned around there I saw it.

A huge white door stood in front of me.

"Is that, i-is that your door?"

"So it seems."

"And y-you died here?"

"Yes, my family owned this cemetery for quite a long time now."

"Oh I see...before you go can I ask you for your name please?"

"My name is Chiyoko Miyamoto."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga."

A sincere smile appeared on my face, "Miyamoto-sama thank you so much." I bowed.

She smiled at me for the last time.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata-chan."

With one last look she turned around and extended her arm to the doorknob. She slowly turned it and gently opened the door.

A flash of bright light and warmth encircled me as I watched Miyamoto-sama walk into the light.

The door closed behind her and disappeared.

After what seemed like an hour I turned around and began to walk out of the cemetery to what was once my home.

The corner of my eyes caught something. A tombstone with the name engraved

**Chiyoko Miyamoto**

**(1865-1932)**

**Rest Eternally in Peace**

**End.**

* * *

**Wow okay I'm finally down with this chapter! Took forever to write due to free writing this so sorry if it's too long or too short. It's kind of crappy, but whatever I tried my best lol.**

**Just in case if any of you are wondering, I chose Hinata instead of Sakura (since it's kind of weird not to have Team 7 without Sakura...I guess) because appearance wise Hinata gives out this ghostly other worldly vibe due to how pale she is and her white/lavender eyes. So it kind of only made since to use her! **

**Next chapters will probably be better, since I might actually think before I type lol.**

**(1) Mofuku is a kimono women in Japan wear at funerals.**

**(2) Before being westernized, the traditional funeral kimono was white instead of black (which is commonly worn today). Some Japanese people still hold onto this tradition. **


End file.
